Dollface
by MaskedNightmare
Summary: There's a new villain in Gotham, but what does he want? His opening move is to capture Robin and the World's Greatest Detective doesn't understand the game that's being played. Strange love letters and stranger presents await Batman as he figures it out.
1. Chapter 1

Just a little idea, hope you enjoy it!

Robin flew through the night skies, he knew it was terribly cliché but he enjoyed the feel of his cape fluttering behind him as he scanned the city, protecting it as best as he could. He liked these silent nights when Bruce was too busy being a business man to personally go out. That's why he had Robin; to be there when he couldn't. These quiet nights made him feel less of a child then he was when he first started. He was a teenager now after all, able to take on more than just the peons as Batman fought the real bad guys. Dick was thinking about starting out on his own in a new city, but first he felt like he had to prove to Bruce that he could do it.

A painted smile blossomed from the darkness. He had been watching for a long time now, it seemed that the Little Birdie had finally left the nest on his own. The Bat that watched over him was very protective; it was hard sometimes, to eat the appetizer before the main course. Still, he reminded himself that there was a process, a ritual that he had to go through before this could be completed. He reapplied his lipstick, time for the show.

Robin heard a clatter from a nearby alleyway. There were no cries or call for help but Robin could sense that there was something wrong. He grabbed is weapon and glided towards the alley. He landed and looked around. Shaking his head as he realized it was probably a stray cat. The city was quiet tonight and when it was quiet he got jumpy, waiting for the big thing to happen.

A form stepped out of the darkness, Robin didn't see him because he came from behind, from the opening of the alley as Robin looked at the dead end as if the bricks locking him in could tell him where he could find the villains that evening. Suddenly a slender hand came over his shoulder and wrapped around his mouth. Robin's eyes went wide and he tried to flip whoever was holding him over. His hands were stopped and held tightly behind his back as he was pressed up against the brick wall, for the moment preventing any form of escape.

Julius smiled and whispered into the birdie's ear "Shhh calm down, if a bird fights too hard against their cage their wings get broken." He gave a little laugh as he smiled and kissed the side of Robin's cheek "I'm not going to hurt you…in fact I think that you'll enjoy it; of course not right away. I wouldn't ask that much of you, but slowly…very slowly…" He licked down Robin's neck, his tongue felt Robin's pulse fluttering and it was intoxicating to feel. "Now…hold still for me Little Bird."

Robin froze when the lips touched his skin. He didn't know what this guy's game was…or even if it was a guy, he could smell perfume and see makeup out of the corner of his eye. He would usually think the joker…but this makeup was more than war paint. At least from what he could see. It wasn't a ghastly white with smeared red lips. This makeup was like a mask, perfecting the face of his attacker. He trembled when a hot tongue went down his neck and his fingers fumbled as they looked for his emergency panic button.

Julius shook his head and pressed Robin harder against the wall "No no…don't want to ruin this too fast." He kissed Robin's cheek again "I know that you're afraid…but I promise…even if you don't believe me…that I'm going to take care of you." Julius knew that his time was growing short. The birdie did have a protective bat. It was late enough that if Robin hadn't returned to the nest then Batman would come looking for his bird. Julius kissed the slender neck before him as he drew out a syringe and slid it into the young man's neck "Shhh…don't fight it." He purred, holding the syringe in until it was dry and held the bird as he went limp in his arms. "Good boy." He caressed his fingers through Robin's hair before picking up the Bird in his arms and carried him off.

Batman was looking through every camera he had, there was nothing. He had radioed Robin repeatedly and he hadn't called back. He had even gone so far as calling his personal phone when late night turned into early morning. He didn't panic, he couldn't panic, but he was concerned…worried about what had happened last night that would cause Robin to be so late. Where was he?

Hope you enjoyed this taste! More to come!


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you all continue to enjoy the story! I forgot to note in the preview but Dollface is an original character of mine.

Robin's eyes opened slowly; there were candles that he could see. There were also some low lights in the background and he saw a growing light was coming towards him. It was a large candle, and holding it was a ghostly face…but angelic. He narrowed, trying to better his vision of the person. "Who…who are you?" He choked out. His throat was dry and it made it hard to speak.

"Ah I forgot…" a glass of water was pressed to his lips and a gloved hand held his head up to help him drink. "There there…that should make it better dear." The glass was pulled away and dark painted eyes came into his vision as the gloved hand caressed his cheek. "Good?"

Robin wanted to speak but plum colored lips pressed against his own and made talking difficult as a tongue slipped cleverly into his mouth. Robin wanted to bite down and make this beautiful person bleed but the drugs made him slow and it was hard to move. The face pulled way and Robin was able to get his first good look at his kidnapper.

Short black hair curled around a rounded face with a pointed chin. The skin was covered with makeup to make it look porcelain white with color on the lips and eyes. Dark purple accented the lips while mascara and a shimmering gold highlighted the eyelid, the eye brows were slender and expressive. Delicate earrings twinkled in the light and accented a slender neck. Clothing his slender form was an elaborate black silk costume that finished with kimono sleeves. Seeing him Robin could have sworn that he was a doll brought to life.

Julius smiled at his captured bird. He would take time to train, but the rewards would be worth the time and energy. He watched as Robin drifted off once again thanks to the drugs in the water he had given him. He looked so blissful and precious in his sleep; that was Julius's favorite time to watch him. Unfortunately he had no time to watch now; he wanted to make a present before he woke up.

Batman looked over the city, his eyes narrowed as he tried to go over other facts other places where Robin might be held but he continually ran into a blank. Of course he did, he couldn't hunt what he couldn't know. Whoever he was dealing with knew that in order to beat the World's Greatest Detective, all you had to do was leave no clues.

Julius looked up at the silhouetted form and smiled, reapplying his lipstick before humming as he turned and went. The bat was distressed, of course he knew this would happen, being so protective and all of his little bird. Julius shook his head and then turned his attention to his 'gift'. It was cruel of him to leave Batman with no hope, no trace. So he would leave him a present.

Bruce was considering going home for the night. It was obvious that he would get no answers by staring down at the coldly lighted stone of the city. It was then that sirens erupted and started charging towards one of the more affluent neighborhoods. Bruce narrowed his eyes as he watched them go. It seemed as though something large had occurred, several police cars, a ambulance and a fire truck. He checked the time and knew that he had more than enough to see what was going on.

The detectives on the scene had barely the words to describe what they were seeing. An entire party was killed. It seemed to be a private affair for some of the most rich and luxurious in the city. They were dressed in their best, all of them beautiful or handsome. Their appearances weren't strange for a party like this. Except that someone had applied make up to their faces and gloves to their fingers. Their eyes were empty and looked like glass. The makeup that had been applied to them put a high blush on their cheeks and simpering smiles on their lips. Their eyes were highlighted to look large and luminous. They were all set in chairs or leaning against walls. Their bodies stiff and wooden mimicking the dolls that they had been turned into. On the center table was a tableau that showed them all in their proper places with exact replicas in a ornate dollhouse. There was a letter, made in parchment, and written on the envelope in red ink said 'For your eyes only' with the bat signal drawn underneath.

"My God…" one of the detectives muttered as they stared in shock at the scene before them. Living in Gotham they had seen their fair share of strange and depraved murders. This…this however didn't look like just murder, but art carefully put in place and arranged with the grace that came with one who knew he had time.

"I want to hear the nine one one call that came in!" Chief Gordon barked as soon as it was revealed that none of the party goers had lived long enough to make the call. With the trace they knew that it had to have been the killer since the call oriented from inside of the house.

The call gave them little to work with it was short and quick merely informing them they need to send a large force to the address and if they arrived in time then they might be able to save one life. No one could figure how this could be true. It seemed that just as the party was started they had been poisoned through the wine. However the poison was very specific in the death that it gave them. As it entered their system it carefully shut down all the major organs, but rather than decaying it seemed that the poison crystallized cells similar to as if the body had been frozen so that the rate of decay had been delayed inevitably.

Gordon looked over the envelope that had been left and knew that he had best deliver it. It seemed that this case needed the World's Greatest Detective. He looked up, unsurprised to see a familiar shape looming by his office door. "We shouldn't keep meeting like this." He said with only half a laugh. He held out the letter and said gruffly "It seems whoever it is has no interest in talking with us."

Bruce had returned to his cave to study the letter carefully. He didn't want to miss a single clue. He had noticed there had been a small doll enclosed. It was a figurine of Robin. He held the small doll clenched in his hands as he turned his attention back to the letter. Whoever had been behind this had Robin, and now his full attention. He began to read, his eyes widening as the tone was far different from what he expected.

_My Darling,_

_I hope my little present has pleased you. I feel like a newborn kitten bringing their beloved master their first kill. Though I aim to do better than a finch or mouse for you. Though speaking of birds I suppose you are concerned about our little Robin. The dear is a bit uncomfortable with a cage. I'm afraid that you have been a bit liberal with him but I am taking excellent care of him and he is taking to the training marvelously. My love I wish I could be there with you now but I want to be sure everything is in order first. I would be crushed with disappointment if all was not perfect for you my darling. I watched them intake the poison and wished you had been there to see the beauty as they all slid into a sweet slumber their bodies remaining perfect and their faces untroubled by the passing of their life. I painted them for you and arranged them in a way I thought you find pleasing. Though as we are still learning about each other so expect improvement in the more to come. I will be with you soon just be patient and I know how much you love the thrill of the chase so I have left some clues for you. I realize that it is selfish of me but I hope you don't ruin the surprise. I must stop now or I'll begin to sound pathetic and droll. Please wait for me._

_Dollface_

Bruce read the letter again and again thinking that he had overlooked something obvious but the words remained unchanged before him. He set it aside as he clenched his fist. The bastard had Robin and it sounded as if he was being tortured. It was already late as he reached for his cape, he wouldn't be able to sleep until he had checked over Gotham at least one more time. What clues had Dollface left him?

Dick shivered against his shackles; the metal was cold and uncomfortable against his bare skin. He hated to show weakness before the one holding him and he was acutely aware that he was at this madman's mercy. He looked up when the slender form entered the room and noticed there seemed to be a slight stumble to his step. "He's catching up to you isn't he? Making you clumsy? What's with the limp? Did he get a piece of you?" Robin felt pathetic for relying on Bruce to save him, yet again, but for now that was his only hope and his only weapon.

Julius looked up and smirked at his caged bird "I'm afraid nothing worse than running into a wall happened to me." He gave a little laugh as he sat down on a stool and removed one of his knee high boots. Robin noticed for the first time that though they appeared to be skin tight rubber they seemed to be made out of a stronger type of material. Dollface was unzipping the side of his skin tight pants, revealing a large gash that extended from his upper thigh down to just where the boots began. Robin's eyes narrowed wondering what would cause such a strange wound; it looked as though the skin had been pulled apart.

"Yes it is a bit garish isn't it? Ah well…we all have our strengths and our weaknesses. Sometimes it's our strengths that define us…but for me, it is my weakness." He pulled out a needle and thick black thread and began to sew up the gash with a neat row of stitches.

Robin had noticed he had several more of them all over his body, he had thought it was make up or maybe a tattoo to further his name 'Dollface' but it seemed they were true stitches. Robin had to look away as blood began to drip down the pale leg onto the floor.

Julius winced as he finished off the stitches, he hadn't been paying close attention and had roughly banged his leg up against the door as he entered. He had been too enraptured with the thoughts of his beloved reading the words he had lovingly written for him. He had done so well this week. Well at least until his little tussle with Robin, that had caused him several new additions to his hideous collection. He sighed as he ran a hand down his chest and thought over what he must look like.

Robin noticed the action "If you get hurt so easily why are you doing this? Batman will destroy you when he comes!" Dick was confused and angry he was here for a reason he knew but Dollface had yet to make his move. He realized his mistake when dark eyes looked up from the floor into his own "Very well…If I am to tell you then we must begin your training at once."

Hope you all are enjoying the story!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all so much for your support of this story! Please continue to enjoy!

Robin shuddered from the strain of the chains. He had been moved so that he was now held against a wall; his body spread out and held aloft by the chains alone. He could feel his muscles straining as they grew weak and tired. It had taken him some time to realize that though his body had been stripped of clothing his mask was still in place. What was Dollface playing at?

Julius observed Robin for a minute; the training would not be easy he was such a strong young man. However Julius knew that he would win it was only a matter of time and one of the traits he had been gifted with was patience. He stepped forward and said sweetly "I know that you must be getting tired of that position…if you're a good boy for this lesson I'll lower your feet so that they are on the floor."

Robin looked up and said furiously "I won't!" He struggled against the chains once again even though he knew they were attached to the wall and they would only cut deeper into his wrists. He let out a gasp as he went limp in the chains, blood dripping from his wrists and draining him of what little strength he had left.

"Now dear you really shouldn't have done that…" Julius said softly as he came up and began to tend to the damage on the wrists "Perhaps I should change them to leather?" He murmured almost to himself before he pressed his lips to the bleeding wounds to clean up the blood.

"What are you doing?" Robin hissed trying once again to pull out of the grip and found himself once again pinned against the wall.

Julius looked up and shook his head "Now now dear…please don't struggle any more or else we'll have to forget the lesson all together and it'll only be a punishment…that doesn't sound fun now does it?" He reached up to caress Robin's cheek only to have his gesture returned with a slap across the face. "Perhaps I'll have to tighten your chains as well…" Julius said softly as he pulled away. The part of his cheek that had been slapped had split open and dark blood dripped down his face.

Robin looked at the marred cheek in shock. He knew that he didn't have the strength to cut someone's skin with a slap even when he was fully charged. He had meant it to get Dollface to back off…he hadn't actually meant to hurt him. He bit his lip, knowing that he wanted to apologize for what he had done. He refused, it would be a sign of weakness…a sign that Dollface was slowly getting to him.

Dollface noticed the emotions that had passed over Robin's face and smiled with understanding. "Yes…I did warn you that my weaknesses were what defined me." He pulled out his needle and more of his black thread as he began to stitch up the wound "Pity…my face is the one thing that I try to keep unscathed…" He smiled up at Robin when he had finished and said "I know that you didn't mean to hurt me, I saw the look in your eyes, you were sorry for hurting me…I'll have to reward you for that."

Robin said nothing as he was lowered so that his feet were on the floor, supporting his body. He felt all the aches in his body slowly be relieved of their straining. His feet were still chained but now he would be able to rest easier. He turned and looked away, refusing to say thank you.

"What a stubborn little bird…but what else did I expect? You will be wonderful practice for Batman." Dollface said casually as he began to tenderly press his painted lips against Robin's neck and chest littering kisses over the unmarked body.

"_What?"_ Robin said as he gasped breathlessly, he shivered as those lips continued to explore his body. What was Dollface going to do to him? Bruce had trained him to withstand most forms of torture…but they hadn't covered this…nothing had prepared him for this.

Bruce punched his fist brutally into the thick brick wall, cracking away some of the stone and a few of the bones in his hand as well. He didn't know what the hell this Dollface was playing at, but when he found him…when he found him he would be sure to show his _appreciation _to him.

Clenched in his hand was another love letter from Dollface and another beautifully morbid and perfectly arranged death scene for him. This time it had been a group of young women, a fraternity that had graduated together. They had been out drinking and when the waiter came to refresh their drinks he came upon the scene. They were arranged as differently styled Goddesses their eyes glassy and their smiles perfectly painted. Dollface had left a letter for him placed inside of the doll house that matched the crime scene.

_Dear Beloved;_

_Darling aren't you so proud of me? It took a lot of planning to make sure that the present wasn't disturbed until I was done, but it came out perfectly! I was terribly worried that someone would come across it half complete and your surprise would be ruined! I do hope that you are impressed, but don't worry I still have a few gifts for you if you aren't fully convinced of my love for you yet. Please be patient awhile longer and I will be all yours._

_As for our little bird he has beautifully blossomed under my care! Wait until you see him again I'm sure that you'll be thanking me. He is such a temperamental thing but he learns very quickly, he must have taken after you in that aspect .I must go now my sweet I don't like leaving him at home alone for too long. _

_Until I see you again,_

_Dollface_

Bruce had returned to his cave immediately and as he had tested the first letter tested to find finger prints or other clues that would give him even the smallest lead to finding this 'Dollface'. He punched the wall again as once again the computer beeped negative. There were minute traces of fabric on the paper, meaning that Dollface had worn gloves while handling it. The same traces were found on the bodies of the victims showing that he was very careful in his work. Robin had been missing for a month and a half now the tone of the letters was causing Batman to worry. What was happening to Robin? Would he be able to figure out the mystery in time? Would he get to Robin before it was too late?

Julius entered the chamber it had been a few weeks since his last little gift to the Batman and he decided that now as the time to give him a very special gift. He smiled to see Robin patiently waiting for him curled on the bed. He sat down next to the young man and gently traced his gloved hands over the beautiful body. He smiled when Robin awoke and smiled sleepily up at him. "Good evening master." He said softly as he sat up to give Julius a kiss.

Robin tasted his master's lips and gave a small whimper of pleasure when Dollface's lips responded and a delicate tongue slipped into his mouth. "Hmmnn master…" He said breathlessly shivering as he was pressed back against the bed. "uuuhhn master…"

Julius pulled back, Robin's training was complete and he was prepared to let his pet out of the cage knowing that he would be returning. "My pet there is something I must ask of you." This was it; the final step in Robin's training.

Robin looked up at his master and tenderly caressed the scar he had caused on his beloved's face. He would never forgive himself for hurting his master that way. He nodded eagerly "Yes? What is it?"

Julius moved so that Robin was in his lap and stroked his fingers through the young man's hair. "You know how happy we are here yes my pet? I think that we can have another to complete our little family that we are forming… but only you can bring him to me so that we can show him what he is missing."

Robin nodded understanding what his master meant but even with his training he could not resist asking with a pout "Am I not enough for you master?"

Julius laughed and kissed Robin "You are delicious my pet…but we need balance….he can bring us that balance."

Robin sighed and said "Of course master…" He kissed Dollface again and then paused realizing his master wasn't done "There's more isn't there?"

Julius was pleased with how smart his pet was "I need to know that you will come back to me my little bird…to cement our bond we can't have any secrets between us." He traced Robin's mask as he spoke. That was the only clothing covering him, that was all that lay between them. "You know my name my pet…but should a pet have secrets from their master?"

Robin felt relief that his master wanted that from him, he had been longing to give his master everything but every time he tried Master Julius would tell him it was not yet time. "Master…that's everything that I've always wanted to give you."

Julius smiled and kissed Robin once again "Then it is time my pet…"

Robin peeled off his mask and said softly "My name is Richard Grayson."

Julius looked at the full face of his beautiful pet and smiled, pleased that finally the plan was moving forward. "You are beautiful my pet." He leaned forward and gave one last kiss "Now you must get back into your costume, you know the plan and I will be so very disappointed if you were to fail me my pet."

Dick shook his head as he dressed himself, the Robin uniform feeling so constricting after the months he had spent nude with his master. "I won't master…I will not fail you."

Julius smiled and unlocked the door "See that you don't…our happiness depends on you my sweet." Dick nodded one last time before leaving, feeling almost vulnerable without his master nearby. Then he remembered who he was and what he was doing, he would not fail.

Bruce had not left his Cave in days, he was grasping at straws, at anything that would tell him where Robin was. He felt as though time was ticking and that it was already too late. He ran his hands through his hair when he heard Alfred enter "I'll come up for dinner soon Alfred just give me a bit more time…I think I might be on to something." Bruce said without even turning around, his words meaning to reassure himself rather than informing Alfred of his progress.

Alfred smiled down at Master Bruce and said "Very well…I simply wanted to inform you that young master Grayson has returned. He is in his room resting." Alfred wasn't even finished talking when Bruce rushed passed him to find Dick.

Bruce barged into Dick's room, he had always knocked before entering before, but he was unable to restrain himself this time. He felt the weight that had been on his mind and heart was finally lifted when he saw Richard on his bed taking off his uniform. Bruce looked him over in silence for a moment, almost afraid of what he would find, only to see that besides a few strange marks and bruises Robin was fine.

Richard turned and smiled at Bruce "Hello…" He said softly unsure of what more he could say. He stood and pretended to forget that his top was uncovered as he walked towards Bruce. "I couldn't get away sooner…he was very careful."

Bruce shook his head and pulled Richard into his embrace "It doesn't matter now…you're back and safe that's all that matters. We'll hunt down who took you."

Richard rested his head against Bruce's shoulder as a slow smile crossed his lips "I hope so…"

Thank you all so much for reading! Please continue to enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all so much for your support with this story! Please continue to enjoy!

Julius sighed as he toyed with his Robin figurine. It was completely possible that after Dick returned to Bruce he would remember who he was before his time with Dollface and decide not to play out his role. Julius hoped not…he had no ill intentions to either of them and thought things would work out marvelously if they could all get along. He turned and picked up his Batman figurine and smiled as he traced his painted nails over the muscular figure. He supposed it would be alright if he peeked at his presents before Christmas came.

Dick had decided to lay low before playing his part out. He thought it might raise Bruce's suspicions quickly if he tried anything too soon. He thought that a week was more than enough time for Bruce to relax around him again, that's when he started.

First it was just some casual touches that he hadn't done before. His fingers lingering on Bruce's arm when they talked or him sitting closer to Bruce than usual when they had time together. Bruce didn't seem to notice but Dick was aware of Alfred's watchful eyes on him. He wondered if he should be more careful about Alfred realizing what he was up to than Bruce.

They were alone, a rare feat but it had been accomplished by Dick putting some crushed cold pills in Alfred's tea when he hadn't been watching. He meant the butler no harm; he simply thought it was time to start taking things a few steps forward. That would be accomplished much more easily if the parental figure in the house was absent.

Bruce smiled as they settled in to watch a movie, he had no pressing business to take care of and Dick had assured him they would still have time to go out on patrol when it was done. He handed the bowl of popcorn over to Dick and shivered when he felt Dick's fingers ghosting over his. He didn't know if it was just him, but it seemed as if Dick was touching him more than he usually did. Alfred had mentioned something about Dick seeming to be needier since his return. Bruce didn't think that he could hold it against him after what he had been through.

That brought up another question. What _had _Robin been through? He hadn't pressed right away, afraid that the wound was too fresh for Dick to comprehend it yet. Now it was over a week later and Dick was still hesitant to talk about it. Bruce realized that in some cases it might take months or more to speak about a traumatic event. He just didn't like being aware that he was unaware of something.

"You're doing it again…" He heard teasingly, Bruce turned and saw that Dick was grinning at him mischievously. "You haven't been paying a bit of attention to the movie for the last fifteen minutes have you? What did you already figure it out?"

Bruce gave a half smile "No…you're right I wasn't paying attention, mind catching me up?" He realized that their conversation seemed similar to ones he had with dates in the past. He mentally cleared out the thoughts, he was with Dick…it was different.

Dick smiled, now was the perfect time…it would feel so natural that Bruce wouldn't realize that this was all part of a plan. He leaned in and pressed his face against Bruce's strong neck as he slowly mounted Bruce's lap and set aside the bowl of popcorn. "It's a pretty standard plot…even if it did have billions of dollars poured into it it'll still end the same."

Bruce's eyes widened, he had not been expecting this. He stiffened as Dick crawled onto him and said softly "Dick…" He didn't want to make the young man feel rejected, but this couldn't happen between them.

Dick smirked, he had heard that tone before, it was a gentle warning but one that would go ignored. "Please Bruce…you don't know what he did to me…I need to feel human again." He smiled darkly, after hearing that Bruce would find it impossible to refuse. It was a sucker card and Bruce was sure to lap it up.

When Bruce heard Dick's softly whispered words his face clenched in pain. "I know…I know I don't know what you've been though but you can tell me…Whatever he did to you doesn't change who you are Dick."

Julius was watching from outside and read Bruce's lips. He gave a little laugh, covering his lips to muffle the sound least he set off the many alarms that Bruce probably had littering around the place. How wrong he was, their little Robin was no longer who he once was! He was relieved to see that the training had succeeded; none of his past tries had been successful. He still visited them at Arkham sometimes when he thought of his earlier loves.

"Bruce…please make me feel like a human again…Take his touch off of me with yours…" He trailed his lips up the side of Bruce's neck to his sensitive earlobe. He felt the older man shiver against him and knew that he was slowly winning.

"Dick…"He said softly, wondering why the hands he had placed on Dick's shoulders to push him back seemed to only bring him closer instead. "We can't…" He said firmly pushing Dick away as he tried to regain his breath. "I'm sorry…but I don't think that you're in the right mind to be making these kinds of decisions. I'm going to ask a therapist to speak to you tomorrow, that's a lot better for you than sleeping with me." He felt as though he had said his piece but added gently "I'm not disregarding your feelings Dick…but after what you've been through you don't know what you want."

Dick mentally growled in frustration, he should have realized that seducing Bruce wouldn't be as easy as he had thought. He noticed a form out the window and recognized his master. His master was going to watch him fail the first task he had been given! He knew that he had to do something desperate…

Julius was rather impressed with Bruce's moral convictions. Any man would be hard pressed to turn down the offer the handsome young man was giving. He shook his head in amusement, as he watched the frustration on his bird's face. He wondered what Dick would do now, if Bruce got away now he would have a chance to concrete his convictions making things even more difficult for them.

Dick bit his lip as an idea came to him. It was low, even lower than before, but it would work. "I understand…you're smart Bruce…you've probably already figured out what he did to me there…what he made me do. I wouldn't want me either if I knew what I'd been through." Dick was quite proud that a lone tear managed to escape his eyes; he hoped his master was enjoying the show.

Bruce felt his chest tighten at Dick's words and moved closer to him wrapping his arm around the young man's shoulder to comfort him. "It's not that…never that Dick you're amazing…" He sighed wondering how he could say this without it being too much "You're strong, intelligent, and through all that we've seen together you've still maintained your innocence." He looked directly into Dick's eyes and said "You're a very special person."

Julius was clapping as he giggled up in his tree; his little bird really was quite clever and knew exactly what to say to the Bat. Bruce had had a chance to escape, but now he had willing reentered Dick's space and Julius could see from the boy's face this is exactly what he wanted.

Dick looked down letting his lashes guard his eyes and the expression they held as he said "It might help…if you saw what he did to me and could still manage to say that I'm so special."

Bruce took a deep breath "Alright, but that's all we're going to do alright? You're going to show me what that monster did to you and then we're going to work it through together. I still want you to talk to a therapist, things like this can't sit."

Dick nodded with grateful eyes "Thank you Bruce…This is what I need to feel like me again." They stood and moved to Dick's bedroom and closed the door. Dick sat down on the bed and began to remove his clothes. He took them off slowly enough to tempt, but not enough to make it obviously sexual as he looked up at Bruce, his chest bare. "Do you still think that I'm so special?"

Bruce looked in amazement at what had been done to his Robin. There were scars, burns and whip marks all decorating the chest of the young man, most of them seemed as if they'd starting healing, but some were still a fresh and painful red. "Dick…" He said softly.

Dick looked away "It's alright Bruce…you don't have to lie to me about it. I've always been grateful for your honesty and now is no different. At least I know for sure that it's not just me."

Bruce moved forward and gently moved Dick's chin so that he was looking up at him "Don't say that Dick…do you think that I have survived unscarred living this life?" He thought that it might only be fair to show the young man his own scars, that way he would be able to see for himself that he was not alone.

Julius frowned as they moved to the Bird's room. It seemed he would not be able to enjoy the rest of the show. He could return to his home and rest well knowing that Bruce was partly in their grasp.

Dick was silent as Bruce began to remove his clothes, revealing his own chest that was littered with scars. They were healed but they crossed his skin in dark and painful patterns. Dick was surprised to see fresh bruises and a few cuts decorating the muscular chest. He realized that Bruce must get injured every night but continued to fight his battle. For a second he hesitated before he remembered what his master said. Bruce was slowly killing himself with these actions; they needed to protect him even if it was from himself.

Bruce smiled at Dick "See? I have them too; it comes with doing the job." He paused, realizing that this was a turning point for them, though not in the way that it was. "If you don't want this life… it's best for you to realize this now…before something like this happens again."

Dick saw his opening and took it, "It's okay Bruce…" He whispered leaning in he took Bruce's lips with his own and moaned at their rough texture. His master's lips were always painted and soft, delicate against his own. Bruce was the exact opposite, strong and firm they felt so good against his.

Bruce blinked in surprise at the kiss and tried to move away only succeeding in pushing his back against the headboard trapping himself between it and Dick who had by now moved to straddling his lap.

Dick smiled against Bruce's lips before pulling away and letting his hands gently move over Bruce's chest "Please… I know that it isn't right…but we battle every night to save this city…shouldn't we at least get the benefit of comforting each other?" He didn't let Bruce respond before he moved in for another kiss and pressed their hips intimately together.

Bruce wanted to say no, in fact he had already said no…but it had been months since he had been able to get this sort of release, and never with a person he could trust as much as he trusted Dick. With Dick he had no secrets there was nothing to hide because it was already known. He felt his own moan get pulled from him as he felt Dick's smaller hands gracefully slip into his pants and stroke against him member. In hindsight he should have already known what was going to happen as soon as they entered Dick's room; but it had already been too late.

Hope you're enjoying the story.


	5. Chapter 5 Final

Thank you all so much for your patience and support. I hope that you have enjoyed the story!

Julius looked up from his throne of broken toys when a familiar shadow crossed his window. He looked up and blinked slowly with his long lashes before a slow smile spread across his painted lips. "My little bird has returned to me."

Dick slipped into his master's chambers through the window that had been left open specifically for this purpose. He dropped to a kneel in front of his master as he lowered his head and said "I've done as you've wanted my master. Bruce has taken me as his lover..." He bit his lips to stop himself from speaking out of turn.

Julius smiled and stroked his satin gloved hands through Dick's hair and said "I'm so pleased with you my little bird….I was almost afraid that you would disappoint me like the others… that would be just terrible. They're not very happy now…they weren't strong like you and they broke like cheap toys."

Dick winced at his master's pained tones. He remembered when his master had spoken briefly of his past would be lovers…and what had happened to them. He was sad that his master had to live alone in disappointment for so long. However he could not regret that he had been his master's success, now to prove he would have to do everything his master wanted, give him everything his master wanted.

Julius seemed to know what Dick was thinking and tilted his head up so that he could look at him "I know my pet, I wish to join you as well…but we know we can't rush this, the Bat is very dangerous we have to make sure he is secure before we make our move."

Dick nodded "Of course master…I have to return before he realizes I am gone…but I will bring him soon."

"Very good my pet."

Bruce rubbed a rough hand over his face as he looked over on the bed and saw Dick's form tangled in the sheets. He felt pangs of guilt when he looked at the young man. At first he had excused himself, saying that after sharing their scars they had gotten carried away and in Dick's vulnerable state they had taken things farther than they should have. However now when they had been doing this for a week he knew that he was running out of reasons for his actions.

Dick could almost hear Bruce's wheels turning from this side of the bed. He gave a pleased smile before he yawned and sat up. He was happy with the ways things were going and knew that his master would be pleased with him as well. He turned and saw the wrinkle in Bruce's forehead and knew that Bruce was getting ready to deliver his daily 'we shouldn't have done that speech'. He knew he would have to introduce Bruce to his master soon before he pulled away from them for good.

They were silent in the bedroom for a moment before Bruce turned to look at Dick and for a moment was startled at how sensual Dick looked, his dark hair tousled and the crisp white sheets barely making his naked form decent. He felt the selfish impulse to let this continue but then his moral convictions reminded him there was no way this could go on. Not without boundaries being crossed, boundaries that needed to be kept in place for both of their sakes.

Down in his own bedroom Julius was becoming agitated. His pet had made his move and was obviously successful in seducing Bruce, now the only question remained if his pet would follow through and bring the prize to him. He sat up with a sigh; if the bird didn't bring the bat tonight he would go investigate it for himself. He thought for a moment and decided he would spend his day visiting his past pets at the asylum. He knew that they got lonely when he didn't visit them; after all, he had used them to perfect his training methods and was grateful to them for the sacrifices they had made to his happiness.

That night Robin joined Batman as the covered the streets looking for crime. Robin waited until it seemed it would be a quiet night and when the paused on a rooftop he edged himself closer to Bruce and said softly "I…I remember where he held me…would you come with me? I bet he's still there. He was convinced that if I ever ran away I would feel compelled to come back to him."

Bruce's chest tightened when he heard this confession but then gave a sharp nod "Lead the way." He was hoping that by facing Dick's captor they could settle his feelings and they could return to the semi normal relationship that they had before.

Robin led him to a secluded part of downtown past the low rent apartments and to an abandoned building shaped like a castle. Bruce reasoned that it had once been a toy megastore of some sort, and wondered if they were dealing with another Joker.

As they approached the building Dick felt himself having a hard time concealing his smile. After all he was so close to fulfilling the mission his master gave him. Then they would all be together and everything would be perfect. He looked at Bruce out of the corner of his eye and wondered if he had sense there was something going on yet. When Bruce's face only revealed his concentration Dick decided that his guard was up but he hadn't realized this was a trap yet. Perfect.

Julius was just finishing a cup of tea before he headed out to check on his pet when he saw a figure flash across a monitor. He smiled; his little bird was so clever. His pet didn't have any way to signal him that they were there without being obvious. But he did know where the cameras were placed and knew exactly where to lead Bruce so that Dollface could watch their location. Perfect.

When they entered the musty building Bruce was surprised to detect a faint smell of incense. So it seemed that Dollface was living here. He couldn't think of another reason why sweet incense would be clouding the air. Robin motioned for him to follow and Batman went quietly. It was odd to have Robin in the lead, but Bruce felt as this showed great development in Dick's mental health that he was able to be so confidant in the lair of his captor.

They went down a maze of darkened hallways as the sweet smell slowly became stronger and stronger. He wondered how Robin had managed to memorize all of this, but the thought didn't stay long when he saw a lit room up ahead and immediately focused on silencing their presence.

Robin had started feeling more and more nervous as they made their way closer to the room he remembered so fondly during his stay with his master. The Bedroom. He was afraid that at any minute Bruce would realize that this was a trap and the surprise would all be over. He took a calming breath before making his way into the lit room. Relaxing when he was once again surrounded by the smell of his master and the sight of their room.

There was a tense stillness in the room, the calm before the storm before Robin signaled that the room was clear and Batman followed in. As soon as he was inside of the room the door slammed shut with a loud 'click' sounding like a mouse trap snapping into place.

Dollface clapped as he stepped forward and graced Robin with a pleased smile "I'm very proud of you my pet."

For a second Bruce was too confused to think, he had entered the room when the door had snapped shut behind him and now Dollface was standing in front of them. In plain sight in a room that Robin had cleared. Then there was what Dollface had said as Robin dropped gracefully to his knees before him.

Batman tensed, ready to tackle the doll-like criminal when his movements were stopped by the slender form of Robin forcing him to step back.

Robin had seen what Batman was going to do and quickly interrupted the movement. He couldn't let his master get hurt because of a misunderstanding. He hated watching his master stitch himself back together after he got hurt and he hoped that now he and Bruce were hear his master wouldn't get hurt as often.

"Robin!" Batman barked as he stepped away, his dark eyes traveling between the two. Suddenly the words that Dollface had written to him seemed to echo in his mind 'blossoming under my care' 'training' all of it was starting to make a sickening amount of sense. "Robin…" he repeated, the single word weighted down with his understanding.

Julius stepped forward and stroked his fingers through Robin's hair as he said "Now now don't be mad at my little bird, he's only doing as he was told. Your training was too lax with him… I made him better than before, didn't I my pet?"

Robin had been obediently looking at the floor until his master spoke to him. He looked up and smiled warmly as he nuzzled the hand that was petting him "Of course master, you made me better." He looked over at Bruce and said "He wants to make you better too…he wants us all to be happy and safe…together."

Bruce was holding tightly onto his belt, wondering which weapon he could use without hurting Robin in the process. A cold calculating part of him told him that Robin was a lost cause and should now be considered an enemy. Even as that thought crossed his mind memories of their intimate time together reminded him of what he had gained so recently. He became sickened when he realized that he and Robin's closeness might be directly related to the monster standing before him.

Julius shook his head when he saw the expression on Bruce's face. "Our darling bird was much like that in the beginning too… so stubborn." He let out a little laugh before he held up a toy gun and said "Don't worry…I fixed him, and I can fix you too." He fired the gun but Batman pulled himself together enough to dodge.

He rolled to his side and looked at Robin, the young man still kneeling by the feet of Dollface "Robin!" He called "Whatever he told you, whatever he taught you it was all a lie!"

Laughter interrupted his attempt to reason with Robin as Dollface stepped between them, using the moment of distraction to fire another shot, this time it went into Batman's neck. "That's the thing with my training my darling Bat… I never hurt and I never lie… I simply help see the truth."

Bruce didn't have a chance to respond as he went limp on the floor, the last thing he saw as his vision darkened was Dollface's boots walking towards him and a curious expression on Robin's face.

Later Bruce woke and found himself bound naked to the bed. He was surprised to find that even though his clothes were gone his mask was still in place. He was confused and tried to look around seeing if he could get some bearings on this situation. He was surprised to find Dick lying next to him though the youth was completely naked.

Bruce tried to get the sleeping young man's attention but he had little ability to move with his bonds in place and he realized that his only chance would be to try to break the bonds holding him down or else wait for them to release him and then escape.

Dick could feel the bed moving and frowned when he turned and looked at Bruce whose gears were once again turning. He smiled and said "There's no reason to be quiet, we can talk all we want Master doesn't mind."

Bruce turned and saw that Dick had woken; he shook his head and whispered furiously "He is not our master, I don't know what he told you but you have to break out of this Dick! Where is your mask?" Bruce was trying to keep his voice down but his fury was making it hard to control completely.

The younger man answered with a casual shrug "I gave my identity to my master, after all a slave shouldn't have secrets from their master should they? He lets you make the choice when you want to give it to him. That's why he left your mask on; he wants you to give into him willingly."

Bruce snorted, that was never going to happen but at least now he had some idea on how the psychopath's mind worked. He was going to try once again to reason with Dick when he smelled perfume and saw Dollface approaching.

"Ah the dear has finally woken I was becoming worried about you my precious Bat." Julius stepped up to Bruce's side of the bed and gently caressed Bruce's face causing the larger man to struggle away from him. "Now now dear… there's no reason to be frightened. I already know who you are; I'm just letting you make the choice." Julius saw little reason for conversation as he lowered his lips to Bruce's and Dick was quick to join them starting to place familiar little kisses down Bruce's body as he reached forward and gently cupped Bruce's limp member as he started to play with it to firmness.

Bruce's eyes widened realizing what their intention was when Dollface began to remove his clothes, revealing his slender scarred body and obvious interest in the act they were about to perform. "Now now my Bat, Robin was scared too his first time…but we'll show you it will all get better in time.'

Julius crawled over Bruce's body until he was straddling Bruce's waist. Dick immediately began preparing his master as he ignored his own hardness. Mean while Julius pressed another kiss to Bruce's lips and said "Resist all you want…it only makes your submission sweeter in the end."

Bruce's eyes went wide before his member was encased with the tight heat of Dollface and as he felt the sharp jolt of pleasure course through him before Dick moved into kiss away his thoughts he briefly wondered if he would be able to last at all…then his thoughts vanished in a rush of pleasure and pain.

Julius smiled as his Batty and his little bird played with each other, his collection was complete.

Thank you all so much for reading this little work of mine! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
